Divergent Brotherhood
by IAmTheWildBoy
Summary: The deadliest assassins unknown to the world. Whether its taking down an evil cooperation or just taking down the asshole across the street they get the job done. SAME PERSON WHO FIRST POSTED THIS STORY
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys welcome to my new story, D.A.B (Dauntless Assassin Brotherhood)**

 **I hope you guys will enjoy this version of Divergent and please review, negative or positive!**

 **Tobias POV**

Ugh, what happen? Last thing I remember is that I was walking home from the gym and a black van pulls up besides me and four guys jumped out. I did my best to fight them off which was pretty good until one probably the driver, hit me in the back of the head with something metal, and here I am.

I sit up from the bed I was sleeping on, and took in my surroundings. There was a flat screen probably 32 inch. There is a bathroom to my left and its full size, like toilet, sink, and shower. I got out of the bed and made my way towards the door. When I reach for the knob I hear the TV turn on, only problem was I didn't turn it on.

I walk back to see a man, African-American, probably a height of 6'5 and he was bald. He had a few facial hair and her wore a trench coat with a black top, black pants, and black boots. basically he wore all black, my train of thought was interrupted by him finally speaking.

"Hello recruits, as you may now be aware you're not at home," Yeah because I don't hear Marcus yelling at me or I'm not stuck in a small closet.

"where you are will be revealed in time but for now this all you need to know, this is you new home. If you look behind you there is a dresser with black basketball shorts and a black muscle shirt and to the side of your dresser are black Nike track shoes that should fit you, you are required to put that on before you leave, and for most of you people who want to keep the time there is also a watch on the dresser."

I make my way to the dresser and open the top drew, like he said black basketball shorts and a black muscle shirt. I hurry and take off my shirt and pants and shoes off and start dressing into the outfit. I'm putting on the shoes as he continue to talk.

"When you are all dress and ready please step out your door and follow this pattern on the floor, black black red. It will lead you towards the training room. Your are to be there by 4:10 no later. You do not want to be late."

I put on the watch to see it is 4:05, when I look back up the TV turns off and I make my way towards the door and when I open it, I see a hallway with several other doors. I look down at the floor to see the pattern, black black red. I close my door and start walking down the hall soon to be follow be other guys and girls.

We come to a stop by in front of double doors, I look behind me to see about twelve threw fifteen other people, so there are sixteen of us in total. I open the door to see the man on TV and a small girl with blonde hair, she may have a small frame but she also has muscle and looks ready to pounce on anybody who challenge her authority. Better not underestimate her, I feel my face go slack, guess it time to go serious no emotion, show no weakness or fear.

"Welcome recruits, I'm Max and this here is Six, we will be you instructors for the day." I hear a few guys snicker and Six steps into the group facing the guy.

"What your name recruit?"

"Peter."

"Well Peter, what was so funny that you had to interrupt?"

"Why would somebody name themselves a number?"

Six shakes her head and before anybody could react she punches Peter in the nose and there is a loud cracking sound and I see blood drop from his nose to the floor. He grabs his nose and Six kicks his legs from under him, he falls on his ass and Six drops herself on top of him, her knees hold down his arms and she takes out a knife she kept on the side of her boot and places to his neck.

"Well Peter, like all other question, it will be answer in time." She gets off of Peter and makes her way back to Max side like nothing ever happened. He gets back up holding his nose not daring to do or say anything else.

"As I was saying," Max continues, "We will be your instructors for the past ten weeks. You will learn how to track somebody down, kill with anything and everything, shot a gun, throw knives, withstand mind numbing pain, and worst of all face your fears."

I see people tense up when he says face your fears but my face stays the same, un describe.

"And if you can't handle that, then we will be force to wipe your memory clean and return you to the place we pick you up. Take a look around because all of you can make it or none of you can make it, but if you all do well, then these are your new brothers and sister, If you have a problem with one another then don't be afraid to put them in their place, fight them or settle the problem one way or another."

Max looks at Six and nods and she takes over.

"Today we will not be training, today we will be showing you around the compound. You will get to know one another, how much you want to get to know them is up to you. For now we will learn each others names, but choose wisely because you only get to choose once." She eyes the group and walks towards me, my face still emotionless and my arms are behind my back.

"You, what is your name." I look down at her and I don't know why but I feel like I need to challenge her.

"I'm pretty sure you already know." She shakes her head and laughs a little.

"So we have another smart ass too, well your right we know everything about you guys," She gets closer to me and whisper "everything."

I'm pretty sure she means about how Marcus abused me ever since my mother ran away and she left me with that monster of a father, I was six at the time and now I'm seventeen, he abused me for eleven year. On the inside I'm sweating and terrified, but I keep my cool and keep my face emotionless.

"Now I ask again, what is your name recruit?" I think about it, they already know my real name but none of the other don't I might as well change it, I think about for a second and then remember my jersey number was four.

"Four, my name is Four." I say and a flat tone. She gets a smirk on her face and walks down to the next person.

 **XXXX(Page Break)XXXX**

Once Six has gotten everybody names she motion for us to follow her. We make our way out the training room and follow her through a maze of hallways and we stop at another double doors.

"Behind these doors is the pit. You will learn to love it, once you are done with training you will be moved into the compound or you can choose from many houses we have on the outside to stay at, the house size is dependent on your ranking. The pit is the main central of the compound where everybody meets ups, go to the arcade, shop, hang out, etc."

She turns around to open the door and the view is amazing. The place is like one giant cave and at the top is glass which lets in light and fills the compound. I see people running around some form a circle and talk and a few have bottles in their hands drunk out of their minds. Six motions us to follow her again and we end up near by rails and I see a waterfall, at the bottom is a fast current and sharp rocks.

"This is the chasm, this is where a line between bravery and idiocy are drawn. One jump from this railing into the chasm is certain death. It has been done once and will happen again." She continue to walk, the crowd mumbles something before we continue to follow Six.

We finally stop in front of another set of double doors, when she pushes them open we see people stand up and cheer and clap loudly for us. I keep my smile on the inside and notice we are in the cafeteria. Six shows us where the line is and we line up to get out food. I'm not really hungry so I just grab a slice of chocolate cake.

I sit down and enjoy the cake and the silence until I see two dark skin boys come up and sit down with me.

"Hey." They both say and I already know these guys are brothers.

"I'm Zeke and this is my brother Uriah. That was pretty brave of you challenging Six."

"I'm Four, and yeah I guess." I continue to eat the cake and we go back in silence. Once we are done eating I see Six stand up and she stands on a table.

"Recruits! follow me so you know how to get your sorry asses back to where you woke up." Zeke, Uriah and I stand up and we follow Six through a maze of hallways and we finally come to where we were a few hours ago.

"Your name will be on the place you woke up, the rest of the day is yours to do whatever but be back in your rooms by nine. Once your full member you won't have a curfew." Six says with a smirk and she walks off, I find my room and I close the door and head straight for the bed, I crash into the bed and drifted off to sleep knowing tomorrow is the first day of hell.

 **Alrighty guys that is it for today I will be sure to be back tomorrow to update on the story.**

 **Be sure to follow and favorite if you enjoy the story so far.**

 **Make sure to leave a review on what you guys think of the story and put what you think should be the first lesson tomorrow!**

 **Till next time**

 **Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys welcome to another chapter of The Dauntless Brotherhood!**

 **Thanks so much for the favorites and follows and I hope you guys plan on reviewing soon! Come on you guys have to give me some ideas on this story to make it super awesome!**

 **Thanks and enjoy todays chapter.**

 **Four POV**

I wake to an army alarm clock with a trumpet blasting at full volume. I shot in my bed to see Max is back on my TV

"Raise and shine recruits, you have a full twenty minutes to get dress and head down to the mess hall to eat breakfast, if you don't remember how to get there this is the last time it will be shown for you, otherwise you better hope somebody remembers how to get there also. Follow the pattern red red black to get there."

With that the TV goes black, I hop up and get change into my training uniform and splash my face with some water. I dry off with the towel hanging on the rack and walk out the door to see the floor is lit up with the pattern red red black. I follow the pattern to be soon accompanied by Zeke and Uriah.

We talk about a few stuff and I can already tell these guys are hilarious and probably be my brother from another mother. We enter the mess hall and grab our food. I stack my plate with toast, eggs, bacon, and two pancakes. I grab a cup of coffee and go sit down at the table I was yesterday.

By the time I'm half way done Zeke and Uriah come and sit down.

"Where have you guys been?" I say with a mouth full of bacon and eggs.

"Over there just flirting with those two hotties." I look over to where they were pointing and see one girl with raven hair and blue eyes. I look over at the other girl and she has ginger hair with a few freckles and hazel eyes.

"The one with raven hair is Marlene and the ginger is Shauna. They say the have a friend name Lauren but she is somewhere else." I roll my eyes at Zeke's attempt to get my interested into a girl.

We continue to eat and talk when I see Six walk in, she scans the room and her eyes lands on me for a minute before they continue to scan the rest of the room.

"recruits," All ears perk up and we stare at her waiting for what she has to say.

"Today we will be teaching you how to shot a gun. Make you way towards the training room now." With that the recruits jump up along with me Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, and Marlene. We all make our way towards the training room and once we get there it is looks like a gun range.

There were two sides each had a pistol to work with and a bandanna.

"By most of your records, you all have shot a gun before, but now you will be considered to shot the target blind. Get to a station and tie you bandanna on." Nobody move, so I was the first one to move and grabbed the fist station.

"Is Four the only one that can hear? I SAID MOVE IT!" She barks and everybody scurries along to their post. I tie on my bandanna and I can't see shit.

"In many situation you will not be able to see your own two feet, this is to help you focus and listen to your surroundings for help shot your target. You may go lift weights when you hit the center of the target five times, you will hear a beep for every time you hit the center. Understood?"

Nobody says a word.

"Good now get to shooting." Six says and I fumble looking for the gun. When I finally get it I wrap my hands around the cold metal and click the bullet into the chamber.

I wait and listen, all I hear are gunshot and bullets drop to the floor, not one beep.

"This is impossible." I hear Peter complain. I pull up my bandanna and see most people have to out of curiosity. Six walks up next to Peter and snatches the gun out of his hand. She turns around with her eyes closed and fires five times.

We hear five beeps in a row. I stand their shocked, she turns around and admires her work and shoves the pistol back into Peters hand.

"It takes practice Peter, maybe you'll never get the hang of it." With that she walks back to watches us carefully. I place my blind fold back on and took my stance. Breath in, aim, breath out, fire. I shot and I hear a beep, I continue to shot and there are only three more beeps after that.

"Nice job recruit." I hear Six say and I grin to myself. I fire once more and there is another beep, I take off my blind fold to see I have bullets all over the center of the target and two under it and one on the head.

"Go lift some weights recruit." Six says, I don't nod or say anything I just stare at her for a few seconds before I walk on.

 **XXXX(Page Break)XXXX**

After lifting weights and running for another hour and a half people finally get done with shooting and Six dismisses us for lunch. I walk with Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, and some girl.

"Four this is Lauren." Shauna says and Lauren comes close to me. Closer than people who just met should be.

"Hii," She says while she bats her eyes, eww, what is up with sluts trying to be cute, how did she even get into this program?

"Hey." I reply flatly and walk a little faster towards the cafeteria. Once we get there I grab my tray and grab a cheeseburger and slice of chocolate cake. I sit at a slighty bigger table so that we all can sit down, luckily Zeke and Uriah take up the spots next to me but sadly Lauren sits across from me.

We eat and talk when I mean by we I mean them. I feel something touch my leg and I bet it's Lauren trying to play footsies with me. I look up at her and she sends me an air kiss and I scowl at her. I get up dump my tray and walk out of the cafeteria without a word and head back to the training room.

I get there and see nobody is in there, so I look around for a bit before I come to the punching bags. I start to hit the bag and get into a great rhythm.

"What are you doing here recruit?"

Damn it's Six.

 **Oh uh, somebody got busted...**

 **Okay guys that is it for today Ik it short but kinda ran out of ideas so I decided to stop it here.**

 **Be sure to favorite and follow.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review, positive or negative, ether one helps to improve the story, don't forget to check out my other stories!**

 **Til next time**

 **Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys welcome back to another chapter of Dauntless Brotherhood!**

 **Thank you all to who followed, favorite, and reviewed I really do appreciate the support!**

 **Thanks again and enjoy the chapter.**

 **Four POV**

"What are you doing here recruit?" Six says while stepping closer and closer to me. I give the bag one more good punch and look her straight in the eyes.

"Leaving." I try to walk past her but every time I would one way she would block it, I even try to shake her but she still blocks it. Eventually I give up and let out a sigh.

"Is there something I need to know Six?" I say so it know that I'm annoyed, she gets a smirk on her face, _Damn she has a sexy ass smirk,_ I mentally slap myself, this is you instructor Four get a grip.

"Well Four, I'm going to ask you again, which you seem to be really rare because I don't like to repeat myself. What are you doing in here."

Really, I clench my fist and closed my eyes.

"Just trying to get in some peace and quiet. Thought I could get in some practice." I say, without her permission I walk off, she yells something at me but I choose to ignore it. I make it back to the recruits dorms and open my door.

Once I get in I hop into the shower and take a hot shower. First I have to deal with Lauren love-sick ass for the ten weeks and now I have to deal with a pissed instructor tomorrow, _Great.._ Note the scaraism.

I clean off my body, then I just sit there enjoying the hot water and just thinking how easy initiation will be if I don't have to deal with a person like Six, _Even though you think she is the most beautiful person you ever laid eyes on._ Shut up inner thoughts! _No, admit it Tobias, you like Six!_ Alright fine! I do like Six! _Now see, was that so hard?_

I come to an argument and try push these feelings aside but they always find a way to surface in my mind. I like Six, she beautiful, brave, smart, dangerous, and strong. I never met a girl who's not afraid to stand up to me. Even if she is my instructor, my thoughts are interrupted when the water starts to cool off.

I hop out the shower and grabbed my towel off the rack, I dry off and wrap the towel around my waist. I brush my teeth, wash my face, and shave. As soon I am statifed that I did a job well done I step out and guess who I see.

Go ahead guess I'll wait

...

You done? The correct answer is Six, I clutch the towel hard and feel my face go slack.

"What's wrong recruit? Didn't expect to see me?" She says with a smirk, _Damn Six why do you have to be so damn sexy._ Get it together Tobias, don't let your walls down.

"What was so important that you had to break into my dorm?" I say with a flat tone and walk over to my dresser and grab a pair of boxer, t-shirt, and sweat pants.

"Well, we didn't finish our conversation." She says and I roll my eyes.

"Well I was finish." I say entering the bathroom to change.

"Well I wasn't finish. You need to learn to listen to your superior." Once I get done dressing I swing open the door.

"Maybe when it is training time, but when we are outside, how about I try to avoid you as much as possible." I say and open my door gesturing for her to leave. She crosses her arms and stands her ground.

"Am I missing something? I ask while raising an eyebrow.

She shakes her head at me and walks towards the door.

"Careful Four." With that she walks away. I close my door and let out a sigh of relief, that couldn't have gone better, I crash on my bed and let sleep take over.

 **XXXX(Page Break)XXXX**

I wake to the same annoying wake up call from Max, I hurried to put on my gym shorts and tight shirt. I brushed my teeth quickly and rinse, once all this was done I headed over towards the training room.

Once there I see Six standing with her arms crossed and she gives me a smirk. _Damn it all._

"Recruits, today, and this is my favorite lesson teaching." I see about fifteen other agents come out and they all stand besides Six.

"Today, you will learn how withstand mind numbing pain."

Like I said early, _**DAMN IT ALL!**_

 **Thank you guys for the follows, favorite and the reviews I always appreciate it!**

 **Make sure you guys leave a review for the next chapter and leave some Ideas!**

 **To the guest who reviewed thanks I would appreciate it but if you had an account then yeah that would be great!**

 **Till next time**

 **Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, welcome back to another chapter of Dauntless Brotherhood!**

 **Thank you all for the reviews and follows and the favorites! I really do appreciate them!**

 **Sorry I haven't been updating just been lazy and had a little writers block**

 **Anyways thanks for the support and enjoy the chapter**

 **Four POV**

I swallow some spit as Six leads us through a maze of hallways till I'm the last one left, everybody else got their own private rooms and to do only gods knows what. And as devil would talk, I got stuck with Six as the person who is delivering my pain. Great. She opens a door and steps aside so I can go in first.

She slams the door and locks all three locks so I couldn't run, gulp. She starts to walk towards swaying her hips and I can't help but stare at her and all of her beauty. She goes over and grabs a wooden chair from the corner and tells me to sit. I do so hesitantly and she starts to tie my arms first then my feet.

"Okay Four, first lets see how long you can last." She cracks her knuckles and before I can say anything she gives me a knuckle sandwich, I admit it hurt like a bitch but I shake it off.

"Well, you can take a punch." She says while shaking her hand a little.

"What, big bad Six knuckles hurt?" I say in a teasing tone.

"Don't try to flirt your way out of this pretty boy." Wait did she just call me pretty? Before I can ask she gives me another punch and another and another and another. This goes on till I feel like I'm going to black out which she tells me its been two and a half hours, she uses her lift hand to punch me and that's were everything goes black.

I wake up feeling sore all around my face and feel a cut on my head and lips.

"Okay," Six starts while she unties my legs. "You can take many punches before you black out, I got pretty tired of beating you up." She says and I try to give her a smirk but the pain is too much, I must fight the pain. Once she done untying my legs she gestures me to get up and walk to the wall. I do so and she puts my hand above head.

"Now, here's the fun part, I get to brand you!" My face goes wide with shock as I turn my head to see Six has a rod burning with 'DB' on it.

"I'll be nice and let you decided where to put it." She says and I gesture towards my back since I'm use to all pain back there. She turns me around pulls up my shirt and places the rod to my lower back, I want to scream out in pain but instead I grab the chain that holds me tightly and bite the inside of my cheek.

I bit it so hard that I feel blood in my mouth, once Six is done I spit out the blood in my mouth and breathe heavily.

"Wow, somebody bit their cheeks too hard." Six say in a teasing tone and gives me a smirk, I would think it was sexy but now I can't do nothing but want to punch her face in.

She lets me down and I fall to my knees, I try to stand up but the pain in my lower back isn't helping what so ever! Show no weakness Tobias, be Four, he can withstand anything. I get up to my feet breathing heavily.

"Whats... Next." I saying panting and Six use a finger telling me to follow her.

 **XXXX(Page Break)XXXX**

I walk into the medical bay probably in the worst pain in my entire life but to make it better, I passed and don't have to continue to do it unless I want to.

The nurse and doctor gave me this shot they say their scientist named Erudite made and all my cuts and bruises were gone and I felt 2x as strong as I was before!

I thank the nurses and doctor and made my way back to my room to sleep this day off and forget everything. Once I step into my room to my surprise, Six and Max where standing by my bed.

Fuck.

 **Thank you guys and I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Be sure to leave a review on what you guys thought on the chapter.**

 **I know this chapter is short but I'm having major writes block on this story and It will be super and greatly appreciated if you guys could help me out!**

 **Be sure to favorite and follow and continue the amazing support on this story!**

 **Till next time**

 **Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	5. Chapter 5

Oh this day gets better and better, first I was torched near death now I got two of the highest ranking people in this assassin group in my room, _Great!_ Note the sarcasm.

I turn around and make my way to the door. I open it a creak before two throwing knives come at me and hit the door forcing it shut.

"I guess this must be important if you willing to throw knives at me." I say flatly and turn around to face them.

"Tobias, we-"

"Four." I cut Max off to make it known I'm not Tobias anymore.

"Right, Four, we rarely do this but you're status seems to be spiking more than usual here. A newbie like yourself would take months on end to get where you are at, but you seem to be on a high enough level just below Six." Max says and I use my peripheral vision to see Six giving me a glare but I can't really tell.

"So what we decided to do is test that. You are going on your first mission and two months. Here is your target and all you need to know about him. You will have classes early in the morning to report to at 6:30 am. don't be late."

With that Six and Max walked out the room and I see Six wink at me. I'm not sure if it was real or not but I swore she did. It must be my imagination going wild. I pick up the file Max left on my nightstand to see it has a stamp on it: **Assassin File for Code Name: Four**.

I open the file to see a mug shot of a guy, and to the side of the picture is his info.

 **Name: James Franklin Dimitri**

 **Age: 32**

 **Height: 6'3**

 **POB: Las Vegas, Nevada** (POB= Place of Birth)

 **Current location: New York City**

 **Features: James has brown hair, and hazel green eyes. A scar on the back of his neck and on the palm of his hand. Short hair, James is well in shape with a toned body.**

 **James is on the FBI most wanted list and has held his spot there for a total of four years. James is wanted for illegal smuggling of government weapons and tons of cocaine. He is famous for disappearing without a trace and just when the FBI thinks they have him. Poof his gone two steps forward or right behind them. You're job is to find and end him.**

 **Time: Two months to prepare for mission and three months to finished him or you'll be removed from this mission and a more train operative will handle it.**

Once I finished reading the report, I close the folder and place it back on the nightstand. I set the alarm for six am and crashed on the bed and let sleep take over.

 **Hey guys! Long time no see right? I know this chapter is short but I wanted to give you this because I wanted to let you guys know that im still alive, just been busy! I have band camp but it will end next Thursday or on June 26th, which is my BRITHDAY! Yay!**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter even though it's not all that long but still...**

 **Be sure to leave a review and let's try to get to twenty reviews before the next chapter! Be sure to favorite and follow if you are new.**

 **Till next time**

 **Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	6. Chapter 6

Damn I'm sore. This is all that goes through my head as I walk or should I say limb back to my dorm. Today has been brutal on me. First I had to cram all last night for a test Max made me do and he gives me a B on it! A B! All because I didn't write long enough paragraphs!

I unlock my dorm and limb in to see Six sitting at the edge of my bed. I stand there for a minute thinking I'm now seeing her but the past week. I notice she seems to break into my dorm a lot.

So for now I walk past her not paying her any attention and go straight for my bathroom, and she stands in my way between that.

"May I help you?" I say looking everywhere but her eyes because if I do, I will get lost in those blue-gray eyes of hers.

"Didn't your mother tell you it was rude not to look a person in the eyes when speaking?" She sounds like an angel and I'm stunned because usually she would sound tough and emotionless.

She starts to laugh at my stunned expression and to my surprise she kisses me on the cheek! She walks out my dorm leaving me with a stunned expression.

What just happened?

 **XXXX(Page Break)XXXX**

The past couple days I haven't really spoken to Six after we had that moment in my dorm. All I respond with is yes or no. Today we're just reviewing and she left about half an hour ago and now I'm just punching the dummy and working on my jabs.

When Eric walks in. Eric is one of the 'leaders' in Dauntless, He is tall but not taller than me and has a buzzed cut Mohawk with pricing all over his face. _gross_. He wears a black vest with a black shirt underneath and cargo pants with black boots.

"Aw, you must be the famous Four! As you know, I'm Eric!"

He extended his hand for me to shake but I just look at it before I go back to punching the dummy. He recoils his hand and puts both of them behind his back.

"Well, since you are going on your first mission in a couple of months maybe you'll like to spar with the best." He says and I stop punching the bag to raise an eyebrow.

I step in the middle of the fighting ring and he takes off his vest and get into his fighting stance as do I. We have a stare down for a while till he comes charging at me full speed, how did he become a Dauntless leader?

I step to the side and trip him. He tumbles for a few steps and before he could get to far I punch him in the back of the head. He holds his head then turns back to face me. We get in our stance again and he comes at me but this time with more sense, he throws a punch, I dodge it. He throws another one, I also dodge it. He keeps coming at me with punches and I keep dodging till I see he is getting tired. I grab one of his punches twist his fist so that he is force to turn around and place his arm behind his back.

He grit his teeth to stop himself from letting out a yelp and before he could act I kick his feet from out him and he goes fall on his face. He turns around and before he could get up I grab the collar of his shirt and pull my fist back.

We stand there like this till I hear clapping. We turn to see we had quite the crowd watching us. Crowd as being ten to fifteen Dauntless members. The crowd erupts in cheering chanting my name, I let go of Eric's collar and let him drop. I offer him a hand up since I did just drop him on his ass.

He swats my hand away and gets up by himself.

"I will not be beaten by a rookie! I will get you back!" Eric whispers yells while he shoves past me out the side door. The crowd starts to gather around me.

'Four you just beat up a Dauntless leader! You're a total bad ass!'

'Good luck on your first mission in a month or so'

'Four you're so hot!'

'I WANNA HAVE YOU BABY!'

I eye the crowd and notice its a bunch of girls that are crowded around, it does make sense why some said what they said. I was about to respond to the crowd until.

"DAUNTLESS TEN HUT!"

We all line up and get into army stance with out hands behind our back and feet spread out. Turns out it was Six who called us to attention.

"What is going on here? Only Four has access in here this late. And what is i'm hearing about Eric showing the rookie his place?" She says as she gets closer to the group people look everywhere but her eyes. She shakes her head and dismisses everybody except me.

What are the odds.

I turn on my heels to face Six and I get caught in her beauty. She wears a tight black tank top with black leggings and combat boots. Even when she wears something like that I can't help but stare at her beauty.

"Four? FOUR!"

"Oh um yeah?" I say while looking down.

"I said since you're doing well for yourself as I saw when you beat up one of our leaders. You'll be going on your mission tomorrow. Get packed."

With that she walks out the room and I'm left stunned. oh joy.

 **Well guys that is it for this for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I know it's probably a shitty chapter but hey! its better than nothing.**

 **Thank you guys for stay with this story since I didn't update in exactly a month!**

 **Till next time**

 **Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	7. Chapter 7

So here I am on a plane heading towards New York in search of a mad terrorist that a threat to national security, and the FBI came running to us. And how could I forget the lovely Six is right beside me! accompanying me on this mission.

But wait it gets better!

We undercover as a... couple.

I look out the window which I instantly regret because I just remember my fear of heights. I snap my head to look straight forward and clutch the handle on my seat so tightly that I feel my knuckles turn white. I close my eyes taking in deep breath counting to ten, I hear slight giggle beside me then I feel a hand with intertwine with mine.

I open my eyes and look down at my hands to see the other hand belongs to Six. Well as she likes to be called as her undercover name is Tris. I give her a look and she whispers in my ear.

"You're afraid of heights."

"Everybody is afraid of something." I reply taking a sharp breath realizing how close our lips are.

"Fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up." She says with a soft pat on my cheek. She goes back to reading her book not once letting go of my hand. She soon starts rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand, which I won't lie helped me get through the rest of this flight.

A couple of hours later we finally landed In New York, We're now in a five-star hotel since we got like thousands of dollars for this mission and we get to keep whatever we have left!

I'm laying down on this really soft bed with Egyptian cotton sheets and I have to say if it wasn't for this mission Six wants us to get started on ASAP, I would've token a nap on the spot.

Six walks in hanging up the phone, I lift my head enough to get a look at her and wait to see what she have to say.

"I just got off the phone with Max, He says out target will be doing a trade on weapons for drugs in two days, I bet you can guess who is getting what." She says sitting down on the bed. I open my mouth to say something till my stomach starts to growl.

Six giggles and stands up holding out her hand.

"Come on, before we get this mission started, I think we should go get some food." I nod my head and stand she gives me a look.

"If we're going to be a couple you'll going to have to start taking this serious or we'll get our cover blown before we even step out the door." She says while intertwine our hands together and leads me out the door. I feel a spark course through my vain when she holds my hand. I wonder if she fells it too. If she does, she's really good at hiding it.

We decided on going grocery shopping instead of going out to eat since New York is likely to be very unhealthy and Six doesn't want us to get out of shape.

So where walking in the meat department, I'm pushing the cart and my free hand wrapped around Six waist. We browse looking at the good kind of meat to eat, and I start to think about Six words.

"If we're going to be a couple you'll going to have to start taking this serious."

I get a really bold and daring move, I get a small smirk, While Six was looking at the meant I slide my hand down her back and place it in her back pocket getting a little feel of her ass, it so soft!

I bite down on my lip and when Six finally notice that my hand isn't on her waist and on her ass, she turns around,

"Like what you feeling?" She says with her sexy smirk and I eyebrow raised. I can't find the right words to say I just nod my head.

She starts laughing and grabs my wrist and place it over her shoulder.

"Well calm down soldier, we might be a couple but that doesn't mean you have full access towards this." She says gesturing towards her body and I let out a laugh. God its been so long since I've laughed, like a real laugh and not a forced one so my friends wouldn't get suspicious.

We finally get done shopping and head back to the hotel.

Once all the food is put up, Six starts cooking dinner which is steaks and broccoli. I go take a hot shower to clear my mind, God Six is amazing, she made me laugh, nobody ever makes me laugh like she does. To bad she only my partner and instructor.

I step out of the shower and put on a muscle tee with basket ball shorts. I glance over at the clock and notice it's 9:20, huh, I guess we spent more time at the grocery store than I planned. My nose start to smell steak and steaming broccoli. Mmm, my mom would make the best steak ever. To bad I won't be able to get the chance to ever taste it again.

I step into the kitchen to see Six in black leggings and a white tank top. She has her hair in a pony tail, she looks like an angel even when she doesn't try. Six is standing over the grill cooking the steaks.

I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Hey, it smells nice." I say as I give her a kiss on the cheek. She elbows me in the ribs and I double over in pain.

"We're not in public anymore." She says in a monotone voice and I laugh a little.

"Well can't blame me for getting some practice in." I say and she rolls her eyes. She hands me a plate of a t-bone steak with broccoli. I thank her and grab a bottle of water out the fridge and take a seat at the dining table. I'm about to dig in when Six slams a fork into my steak. I jump back a little and give her a look.

"Aren't you going to wait for your 'girlfriend' to sit and eat too?" She says with an eyebrow raised. I drop my fork and prop my head on one of my arms and wait for Six to sit.

Once she finally sits we dig in to the nice dinner. It was delicious, that's a fact. I wonder where she learned to cook like that, I'll ask her some other time. Once I cleaned up the dishes I grab a blanket and a pillow from the closet. I decided to be the nice guy and let Six get the only bed in the room since Max booked us a couples apartment.

I headed towards the living room but soon stopped by Six.

"What are doing?"

"You can have the bed and I'll just sleep on the couch."

"No. The bed is big enough for like four people, there's no way I'm letting one of my top initiate sleep on the couch and mess up his back before we even get this mission started. You're sleeping in the bed and that's an order. No buts about it." Six says sternly, I open my mouth to say something but soon go against it knowing she just gave me an order.

I place the pillow and blanket back into the closet and take off the muscle t-shirt and hop into bed. No need to hide my scars since they practically know everything about me.

I get under the sheets and covers just as soon as Six makes it in the bed room. She jumps into the bed giving me my space and she it staying above the sheets.

I turn over on my back and I hear a gasp. I sit up to see a shock Six face.

"What? Whats wrong?" I say all worried up.

"Y-your back! Its covered in scars, I know I didn't do those!"

"Cut the act Six, I know you know everything about me." I say in an annoyed tone.

"I only said that for show, They don't tell me about the new recruits unless I look at their files and I don't bother reading a stack of recruits when I'm busy looking at other targets files."

My eyes go wide, so she didn't know about my abusive past, only the leaders.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Four."

"I said I don't want to talk about it Six." I say in a deep voice that reminds me of Marcus. Six pinches her lip and nods her head. I flip back over and rest my on the pillows, I wish I knew sooner or otherwise I would've kept my shirt on.

After much thinking like this I finally fall asleep.

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed todays update,**

 **Be sure to leave a review on what you guys thought about it!**

 **New readers be sure to follow and review!**

 **Til next time**

 **Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless**


	8. Chapter 8

The morning sun rays wake me up for the most peaceful sleep I had in months! I roll over so my back blocks the sun but now since the sun woke me up I can't fall back asleep.

I hate when that shit happens.

I let out a grunt and sit up on the edge of the bed. I rub the sleep out of my eyes. Once that was done I turn slightly to see Six still sleeping, peacefully I might add. Her golden hair covers some of her face while the sun shines down on her hair making her look like an angel.

No, more like a fucking goddess of beauty! I let out a breath knowing that between us is just instructor and student. I get up and make my way towards the bathroom.

I turn on the water to full heat and strip of my clothes, before I hop into the shower I admire my body for a sec, lightly tanned body, a six-pack, handsome face, but I turn to my back just to remind me how broken I really was.

I hop in the shower and let the steaming hot water rinse down my back. I stand there just enjoying the heat.

For what felt like ten minutes of doing this I grab the soap and started to clean myself off. Once that was done I grab the shampoo I brought along and start to rinse my hair before applying the shampoo.

After that I let myself stand under to refreshing hot water for another ten minutes before deciding to hop out.

I turn off the shower and wrap a towel around my waist just now remembering I didn't bring any clothes in with me. I let out a inwardly groan and walk out the bathroom.

I go straight towards my bag full of clothes. I grab a pair of underwear, a black tee with a pair of jeans, combat boots and a leather jacket.

Wait a minute

I snap my head towards the bed and of course, Six is gone but surprisingly the bed is made with a note on the pillows.

 _Four_

 _I went to trail our guy get to know his daily routine, I be back in an hour or so but you just got up when I wrote this letter so you'll probably hear the door open right about... Now._

Just as the note predicted I feel somebody tap on my shoulder, I turn my head slighty to see Six.

"How was trailing our guy?" I ask moving around her. I grab a Gatorade from the fridge

"It start off nice, he comes out of a surprisingly nice hotel, gets coffee with a breakfast burritos, then goes for a run, after the run he does what he's know for and starts trading weapons and drugs, then to end his morning routine he goes into this abandon building. I thought about just going in and killing him myself but one this is your mission and two... it was a prostitute home."

She blushes a little and following me into the living room and we both take a seat on the couch.

"Anything else I should know about?" I ask with an eyebrow raised. I take a long sip of my drink

"Why? Do you want to know how hard he fuck her?" She says propping her feet on my legs.

I spit out some of my drink and look at her with a crazed look.

She busts out laughing and points at me.

"You should see the look on your face. OH MY GOD look how red it is!" She continues to laugh and ends up falling on the ground holding her sides.

I look down at my feet embarrassed as she continues to laugh.

another solid ten minuets of laughing at me and she finally calms down and starts to get up, I turn to look at her but instead of her face I end up staring at her nice and firm ass.

I feel my pants start to get tighter around the crouch area, I blush and grab a pillow and cover my boner.

She turns around and gives me her famous sexy smirk.

"Like what you seeing now?" She says while shaking her ass teasingly. I nervously smile and she laughs a little and sit. really. close to me. She leans into my ear and whispers.

"You know, watching that guy fuck the absolute shit out of that girl really turned me on." I gulp as she lightly moans in my ear while rubbing my thigh. This is not helping my boner what so ever.

"You know, it's always been a fantasy of mine to be fucked buck wild and treated like a slut."

She lightly kisses me down from my ear all the way towards my neck. She starts to rub my abs and starts going down.

"WELL you know what! I think I'm going to go she what our target is doing! I'll be back in a couple of hours!" I yell and grab my watch when turned on a holograph screen pops up, it basically like a laptop on your wrist.

I run out the door not before fixing my jeans so my boner is hidden. I hear the door slam while I walk very fast down the hallway.

Don't get me wrong I would do anything to fulfill Six fantasy and fuck her but I don't want to hit it and dash. I want something real with her. I try to clear my head while walking through the lobby.

"Mr. Eaton! A minute please." I hear the guy behind the counter say and he has the phone to his shoulder. I walk over to him and he hands me the phone.

"Umm hello?"

"Fourrr, come back up! Pleaseee! You can do anything you want to me." She says and a half moaning and half sexy voice of hers. I nearly faint but recover in time clutching my shirt tightly and holding onto the desk for dear life. I stand back up and clear my throat.

"Six that sounds lovely for lunch! Please but my plate in the microwave."

I hand the phone back to the guy and dash out the door.

 **Six POV**

As soon as Four dashes out the door I get a smirk on my face. I kick my feet up on the table and relax for a moment.

I pick up the phone and call the guy who works at the counter.

"Hello, Vinewood hotels, how may I help you?''

"Michael, when you see Mr. Eaton can you n=hand him the phone please.

"AW! I see him now. Mr. Eaton! A minute please." I hear some shuffling and I hear the phone move.

"Umm hello?"

"Fourrr, come back up! Pleaseee! You can do anything you want to me." I say half moaning and in my sexy voice.

"Six that sounds lovely for lunch! Please put my dinner in the microwave." I hear Four hand back the phone and heavy footsteps.

I hang up the phone and sit back and relax even more slightly laughing to myself.

And that people is how you torture you recruit by being sexy.

 **Okay guys that is it for today!**

 **I hope you guys do enjoy this story and sorry for the long periods of update but its kinda hard to write two other popular stories and a new one.**

 **Be sure to check them out on my page**

 _Starting over_

 _Divergent High_

 **And the new one that's a Young Justice fanfic**

 _Project: Red Hood_

 **If your new to the story be sure to fav or follow!**

 **let's go for 38 reviews before the next update! Pleaseeeee I have Tris sleep with you!**

 **Tris: I will not do that so you can get some stupid reviews!**

 **Fine I'll have Four show you his Abs!**

 **Four: Dream on.**

 **ugh, finee then I make the next chapter action packed!**

 **Till next time**

 **Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	9. Chapter 9

Four POV

As I walk down the street with my hands stuff in my pocket, my mind keeps replaying Six's voice moaning for me which isn't helping when I'm trying to focus on the mission, I will not fail my first mission!

I shake my head in frustration and I look up to see the target come out of a building with red eyes and powder around his nose. He quickly wipes his nose and looks around and continues to walk on.

I should probably call Six and let her know I found the target, then again I have my gun with me and he is right there so I can just take out quickly.

I start to jog to keep up with him and hug my body to the wall. I peak over to see him still walking but he looks over his shoulders now and then. Oh so he knows he's being hunted down like an animal?

I grin to myself and walk normally and let him stay at least 4 feet ahead. He turns into a alleyway and I walk past it and wait about a minute then rush into the alley just in time to see him go into a warehouse, I catch the door before it closes and slightly close it.

I hide behind a bunch of crates and pull out my gun and check for ammo. To my luck a full clip, great. I look over the crate to see a whole bunch of guys working, some making coke (drug), Some standing watch with AK-47.

Then to top it off James (The target) standing the middle of it all taking in the glorious work. I look around and count the guards, well at least the ones with guns.

Okay so only ten guys, I can handle that with some stealth. As I go to pull out my combat knife I feel something poke my head. I turn my head slightly but the poke becomes a nudge and I know that this is a gun pointed at my head.

Eleven, Eleven fucking guards with guns. I quickly push the button on my holo graph watch to let Six know I'm in danger and my location.

"Alright stand up nice and slowly and hand over all your weapons."

"Man, fuck you." I say as I give him my knife and gun. He shoves me over to his boss.

"Ay boss, look who I found snooping behind the crates!" He says and shoves me over and I stumble a little and come face to face with James Franklin Dametri.

"How dare you come into my place of business and try to snoop, huh? What are you a rookie or some shit like that? Who's your boss eh? Was it Tricky Vic?"

He says with a thick italian accent and his breath wreaks of cocaine and spaghetti. Your average Italian drug lord, just skinnier.

"I ain't telling you shit, you can't do shit." I say cooley and cross my arms. He gets a grin and he claps his hands together, two big guards come at me and hold my arms out. They have a death grip on me and James pulls out a set of brace knuckles.

"Oh I love it when they don't talk, makes the shit I do so much fun." He grins and punches me in the stomach which I won't lie hurt like a motherfucker! But I've been train to take any kind of pain.

"Eh so you gonna talk now or do I have to punch a hole in your freaking stomach." I grin at him and spit in his face. He wipes the spit off with a rag he kept in his pocket and gives me a glare.

"Okay then." He punches me in to stomach again then in the face which makes a cut on my cheek. He punches me straight in the mouth and I spit some blood out. The blood ended up on his shoes which look really expensive. He kicks me in the chin and I spit out more blood.

"Hmm, still not talking, we can fix that."

He says and grabs a crowbar and hits me right in the knees which makes me fall down a bit but I regain my balance enough and hits me upside the head which makes me lose my vision for a sec and feel something run down my neck. Probably blood, but I'm still standing, I will not fail this mission and it's not my time to die, not just yet.

"Aw man! You're on tough cookie you can't be one of Tricky Vics goons then. Um Resnov? Artie? Oh I know maybe Louis Prima!" He babblers on all to I just shake my head.

"Still not talking, eh. Fine someone blow his fucking head off!" He states and takes off his brace knuckles and puts them back into his pocket. The guy who took my gun places the gun against my temple and grins down at me.

"Bye bye buddy!" Times slow down as I watch him pull the trigger and I give him a glare. Just when he is about to pull the trigger far enough a loud bang and my face is covered in blood.

The guy falls down with a thud and its starts.

"Who the fuck did that!"

"Someone protect boss!"

"Find that sniper!"

"Somebody kill the prick!"

Somebody else points a gun at me but I see them hold their throat as blood starts to trickle down. I was so glad to see Six smiling at me.

"Took you long enough!" I shouted as I shakily got up and hop towards my gun. I pick it up and check for ammo while Six explains.

"Well I wasn't lying when I said I was horny so I called the luggage boy to come and service me while you left!" She says as we take cover behind some crates.

"Oh god really!" I say with wide eyes she smacks me upside the head and glares at me,

"No not really you fucking dumbass! I was kidding ever since I got to the hotel room. I just wanted to see your reaction!" She shakes her heads and mumbles something but I pay no mind to it since we're getting shot at by fucking nine other guys with automatic.

I look over the crates and start shooting guys from left and right and watching as their bodies drop lifeless. I see James pull out a gold desert eagle and shoots it at me. I duck behind the crates and look at Six.

"I'm going after James! Cover me!" She nods and pulls out an automatic pistol and starts to shoot like crazy while I duck behind some crates and make my way towards James.

I shoot guys left and right. Shoot. Dead. Another shoot behind me. Dead. I keep running despite the screaming pain in my knees. I run up the stairs after James who get cut off in his office.

"Okay man, as a death wish, fight me like a man!" He begs and I shrug my shoulders and drop the gun. He charges at me as soon as the gun leaves my hand and I kick up the gun in mid-air and grab it and shoot him right in the chest and he falls down.

"The fuck! I thought you we're going to fight me!"

"Hahaha! You got me fucked up! With a fucked up knee, a split end headache and my bruised stomach. Fuck that! After I burn this place to the ground Ima go home. And go to bed." I say as I place my gun in the back of my pants.

"Oh yea before I leave, I work for Dauntless." I say with a grin and pull my gun back out and shoot him in the knees and right in the temple. Can never be too safe. The sound of guns going off stopped and I step out of the office to see a pile of bodies all around and Six standing in the middle of them.

"Job done?" She ask as she place her hands on her hips.

"Burn this place to the ground and erase any trace of our presence then yeah, mission done." I say with a smirk which she returns. We find some gasoline and make trails all over the bodies and offices and of course, the work shop, making a trail that leads to the door. I strike a match and light both the trails and me and Six walk away from the building with my arm around her shoulders since I can barely walk on my own.

We watch from afar as the warehouse catches fire and black smoke fills the air.

"You did good rookie, come on we got to get back to the hotel and get some sleep then check out and find some plane tickets so we can head back to HQ." She says and we walk back to the hotel.

Wow my first mission and it didn't go half as bad as I expected to be! If this keeps up I can be just as legendary as Six. Maybe even better and become leader and head director of Dauntless. Things are looking up for me.

Hey guys, long time no see! Sorry for not updating in like forever! Started high school, had marching band practice, etc. etc. I've been busy okay get off my back.

Anyways, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and makes up for my disappearance!

Til next time

Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.


End file.
